Justice Chronicles OC Submissions
by Shadow2017
Summary: All places for the Team are now full. But I will still accept characters for minor roles in the fic. PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE SEND YOUR CHARACTERS BY PM OR THEY WILL BE IGNORED. ALSO CHARACTERS THAT ARE UNIMAGINATIVE WILL ALSO BE IGNORED.
1. OC Explanation Sheet

**PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE READ THESE NOTES AND THE EXPANITORY VERSION OF THE OC SHEET BEFORE YOU BEGIN**

**1. Fill in all the form to have a better chance at getting picked**

**2. Aqualad is still available as a mentor, and maybe Kid Flash**

**3. You can submit as many characters as you want but I will only choose one of them**

**4. All heroes are going to be inexperienced. Characters with powers (unless their aliens) will have only discovered their powers within the last three months or so.**

**5. There will be an origin chapter for each hero chosen.**

**6. ****All characters must be PM to me even if you have to send it in multiple messages. Any that are submitted in the reviews will be ignored **

**7. I already have my own ideas for villains so any submitted may or may not be used but I'd like to keep my options open**

**8. I will not accept any character that will be related to an existing character (e.g. Robin's sister, Artimis's brother etc.)**

**Submissions will never close; once I've picked the characters I will still need more for minor appearances. **

**This is the explanatory version please read it.**

**There is an example hero sheet in chapter 2, a villain in chapter 3 and chapters 4 and 5 have the copy and paste versions.**

**-Basic-**

Name: (first and last)

Nicknames: (include any that they hate if they have any)

Superhero Name:

Identity: secret or public (Secret means that the public doesn't know their real identity and secret means they don't.)

Race: (Human, Alien etc.)

Citizenship: (British, American etc.)

Gender:

Date of birth: (day and month)

Age: (Between 13 and 17 for heroes and 13 and up for villains)

Blood type:

Possible leader: (yes or no)

Mentor: (Which of the seven members of the team would you like for your mentor? Aqualad, Artimis, Kid Flash, Miss Martian, Robin, Superboy, Zatanna)

Recurring character: (If your character doesn't make the main team you can choose if you they make minor appearances or not. Note I may kill off any recurring characters for the purpose of the story)

**-Origin Chapter-**(The origin chapters will be set only three months or so before the start of the fanfic so please keep this in mind when you are writing your origin chapter. Origin chapters are subject to change to match my stories though I will keep it as close as possible)

Location: (Where will they be recruited e.g. America, Texas, Odessa)

Origin Story: (give me an idea their origin e.g. fighting a villain, stopping a disaster etc. please give me at least a paragraph and I'll try and stretch it out to a chapter. Origin chapters are when they get their powers for Meta-humans, Mech and Magic characters and when non-powered first use their skills as a hero, as for alien characters it's when they come to Earth and do something heroic )

**-Appearance-**

If you have a pic of your character link it here (remember to leave gaps otherwise it may not appear in the PM, if it doesn't appear send it in a review) but please fill the form in as well as it makes it easier for me.

Hair: (colour, length, etc.)

Eye Colour:

Body type: (Lanky, buff, lean, fat, etc.)

Height: (Give me it in feet and inches)

Weight: (in pounds)

Skin colour:

**-Clothing-**

**Public attire**

You don't have to follow this; it just makes it easier for me. If you have a pic then link it as well (remember the spaces).

Top:

Bottoms (pants, skirt etc.):

Shoes:

Other:

Jewellery:

**Superhero attire****: **describe their costumes

**Future Appearance**(What they would look like 20 years into the future)

Hair: (colour, length, etc.)

Body type: (Lanky, buff, lean, fat, etc.)

Height: (Give me it in feet and inches)

Weight: (in pounds)

Superhero attire: (does their costume change)

**-Powers/Abilities/Equipment-**

Power type: Genetic (alien or metahuman), Mech (mechanical implants, robot suit etc.), Magic (through spells, talismans etc.) or none

Powers: (if any)

Abilities: (martial arts, acrobat skills with weapons etc.)

Paraphernalia: (equipment)

How did they get their Powers/Abilities/Equipment:

Limits: (limits of their powers/equipment/magic/skills etc.) e.g. super strength – can lift up to 30 tons, Magic – can only use their powers will wearing their magical amulets

Weaknesses: (can be from powers, emotion, because they are human etc.)

Future powers/abilities/equipment: (this Fanfic is planned to be set over seven parts so below put what powers/abilities/equipment they may learn/acquire they might get in each part. This includes new ways of using their current powers/skills/equipment, increases in current powers/skills/equipment and any new weaknesses (if any)

Part 1:

Part 2:

Part 3:

Part 4:

Part 5:

Part 6:

Part 7:

Twenty years in the future:

**-Scale-**

These next things are on a scale, 1 is far below average, 5 is average and 10 is peak human capability (no natural human can go beyond 10). If they have powers like super strength or speed etc. which would put the scale over 10 put a + after it

Strength:

Speed:

Stamina:

Endurance:

Durability:

Agility:

Reflex speed:

Intelligence:

Willpower:

Perception (awareness of surroundings):

Mental Defence:

Control of Powers: (if they have no powers put a 5)

Total:

**-Personality- **

Relationship: (Yes or No. Relationships for the main hero team will be within the team but may do one exception)

What type of person would they fall for: (you don't have to fill this in if you don't want to, just gives me an idea of who to pair them up with in the story. Chosen characters may pick who they are paired with within the team or let me pick. I would like a relationship for my character)

How do they act toward love interest:

How do they act towards family:

How do they act towards friends:

How do they act towards strangers:

How do they act toward villains:

How do they act in battle personality wise:

Overall personality:

Quirks:

**-General Information-**

Personal History:

Family: (Self-explanatory)

Favourite Colour(s):

Favourite scent(s):

Favourite Animal(s):

Favourite past times:

Favourite food:

Talents: (don't put anything to deal with fighting here)

Likes:

Dislikes:

Fear(s):

Any other additional information: (anything you think I may have left out or you think is important e.g. do they speak other languages or have any scars etc.)


	2. Hero Example

**Here is the hero example.**

**Anyone who wishes to use this character for a fanfic only needs to ask and give credit.**

**-Basic-**

Name: James Chun

Nicknames: Jimmy (likes) Brains (hates)

Superhero Name: Disc

Identity: Secret

Race: Human

Citizenship: Chinese American

Gender: Male

Date of birth: 16th October

Age: 15

Blood Type: O negative

Possible leader: no

Mentor: Artemis, Aqualad, Robin

Secondary character: yes

**-Origin Chapter- **

Location: New York

Origin Story: James Chun is the son of Hiro Chun and Amy Jones, two of the leading scientists in dimensional manipulation technology. One day while his mom and dad were giving a speech a teenage meta-human mercenary named Firebrand broke into their lab and tried to steal the blue prints for a dimensional portal generator. James tried to stop her but during the attempt the portal generator malfunctioned and sent James into another dimension – which he would later call the Nexus. The combined energy from the gun and the Nexus gave him the ability to create dimensional portals which he called "Discs". Using his new powers he managed to make his way back to the lab and defeat Firebrand. Two weeks later he received a letter from the Young Justice League asking him to join.

**-Appearance-**

If you have a pic of your character link it here (remember to leave gaps otherwise it may not appear in the PM, if it doesn't appear send it in a review) but please fill the form in as well as it makes it easier for me.

Hair: Short and Black

Eye Colour: Brown

Body type: Athletic

Height: 5 foot 9 inches

Weight: 150 pounds

Skin colour: Olive

**-Clothing-**

**Public attire**

You don't have to follow this; it just makes it easier for me. If you have a pic then link it as well (remember the spaces).

Top: Purple t-shirt. Also wears a lab coat when working

Bottoms: black jeans

Shoes: black shoes

Other: Sometimes wears a plain purple baseball cap

Jewellery: has a brass cross necklace

**Superhero attire****: **Wears a purple jumpsuit with black gloves and boots. Has a black disc on his chest. Wears a purple domino mask

**Future Appearance**;

Hair: same

Body type: same

Height: 6 foot 3 inches

Weight: 180 pounds

Superhero attire: same

**-Powers/Abilities/Equipment-**

Power type: Genetic

Powers: (if any) His body is filled with dimensional energy which he Can use to create dimensional discs at will. These discs can be any size he wants. These disks can transport him or anything he wants to anywhere he wants. The discs can create one way or two way portals. The discs have a powerful purple energy around their edge which can cut through nearly anything. Thanks to the energy within his body he has enhanced reflexes and agility.

Abilities: Genius level intelligence, average level hand to hand combat enhanced by his reflexes and speed.

Paraphernalia: A disc shaper hoover board which runs on the energy he body stores.

How did they get their Powers/Abilities/Equipment: Accident with dimensional portal technology

Limits: can only create so many discs at once. The portals he creates come in pairs, one entrance and one exit. He can only create the entrance portal within thirty feet of himself. He cannot create portals that leave a planet's atmosphere. The bigger the portal the more energy he uses up.

Weaknesses: Has to return to the Nexus to recharge his energy when it gets low. If he runs out of energy he won't be able to return to the Nexus without aid of dimensional technology. He is very arrogant which villains try to use to their advantage. Despite his powers he still has a human body and all the weaknesses that come with it.

Future powers/abilities/equipment:

Part 1: He can create up to 100 discs before he needs to return to the Nexus to recharge. Can create 3 discs at one time

Part 2: He can now create up to 200 discs before he needs recharging. Has telekinetic control over his portals so he can use the energy edge of the disc as a weapon. Can create 6 discs at one time

Part 3: The radius of the area he can create his entrance discs increase to 50 feet

Part 4: He can now create up to 300 discs before he needs recharging. Can create 9 portals at one time

Part 5: The radius of the area he can create his entrance discs increase to 80 feet

Part 6: He can now create 400 portals before he needs recharging. He can now create 12 portals at one time

Part 7: The radius of the area he can create his entrance discs increase to 120 feet

Twenty years in the future: Never needs to recharge as his body can now generate Nexus energy. He can now create as many portals as he wants. He can create discs that can go anywhere in the universe. No radial limit for the creation of his entrance discs.

**-Scale-**

Strength: 5

Speed: 5

Stamina: 5

Endurance: 5

Durability: 5

Agility: 10 +

Reflex speed: 10 +

Intelligence: 10

Willpower: 8

Perception: 8

Mental Defence: 8

Control of Powers: 9

Total: 88 +

**-Personality- **

Relationship: Yes

What type of person would they fall for: someone intelligent, someone that could put up with his arrogance

How do they act toward love interest: tries to show off his intelligence, uses his discs to take them on romantic dates

How do they act towards family: loving

How do they act towards friends: protective and caring

How do they act towards strangers: cautious

How do they act toward villains: arrogant

How do they act in battle personality wise: tends to use his brains and discs to out think his opponent(s)

Overall personality: thanks to his intelligence he tends to think of those with average intellect as stupid which has gotten him into many arguments and a few fights. He is a caring person and will listen to his friends when they need him to. Tends to overthink things believing the simplest answers cannot be the right ones. Can be very vindictive and sometimes uses his discs to send someone who has angered him to somewhere far away (but never hazardous). Is very patent.

Quirks: taps his chin with the fore and middle fingers of his right hand when thinking

**-General Information-**

Personal History: Explained in origin (nothing of real interest happened in his life until he got his powers)

Family: Hiro Chun (father) Amy jones (mother)

Favourite Colour(s): purple

Favourite scent(s): the smells of chemicals in a lab

Favourite Animal(s): cockroach (because he thinks it is the most amazing animal on earth)

Favourite pastimes: inventing, working in a lab and reading

Favourite food: chicken

Talents: great scientist for his age, great at building things

Likes: same as pastimes plus hanging out with his friends

Dislikes: wasting time, criminals, discrimination

Fear(s): losing his friends

Any other additional information:


	3. Villain Example

**Here is the Villain example.**

**Anyone who wishes to use this character for a fanfic only needs to ask and give credit.**

**-Basic-**

Name: Jesse Summers (Mortal Realm name, real name is unpronounceable in human language)

Nicknames: Hothead, Match Stick, Little Miss Flamethrower (hates them all)

Supervillain Name: Firebrand

Identity: Public

Race: Elemental (looks human)

Citizenship: Russian

Gender: Female

Date of Birth: 10th June

Age: 17

Blood Type: A positive

Criminal Type: (what sort of criminal are they; assassins, thieves, crime lords etc.) Mercenary

**-Appearance-**

If you have a pic of your character link it here (remember to leave gaps otherwise it may not appear in the PM, if it doesn't appear send it in a review) but please fill the form in as well as it makes it easier for me.

Hair: Flaming red

Eye Colour: Grey

Body type: Slim

Height: Five foot seven inches

Weight: 110 pounds

Skin colour: Fair

**-Clothing-**

**Public attire**

You don't have to follow this; it just makes it easier for me. If you have a pic then link it as well (remember the spaces).

Top: Red tank top

Bottoms (pants, skirt etc.): short black skirt

Shoes: black stilettoes

Other:

Jewellery:

**Supervillain attire: **wears an skin tight red jumpsuit without any arms and a black belt which carries her equipment

**-Powers/Abilities/Equipment-**

Power type: Magic

Powers: (if any) Can create and manipulate magical fire. She can control the fire to such an extent that she can burn what she wants to burn (e.g. she could engulf an entire building in flames to kill one person and leave everyone and everything else in the building unharmed.) Her favourite trick is to engulf her knives, her gun's bullets in flames to cause more damage. Can create flame constructs. She is immune to fire and heat. She has enhanced durability and minor regeneration powers.

Abilities: Know judo, karate and Thai boxing and is an expert in all three

Paraphernalia: (equipment) two knives with foot long blades and two Jericho 941 handguns

How did they get their Powers/Abilities/Equipment: Gets her fire powers from magical flame tattoos on her arms and her enhanced durability and regeneration from two tattoos on her back. She was trained by her family in hand to hand combat. Bought the knives and guns herself

Limits: The tattoos on her arms must be fully exposed for her to use her full powers. The more the tattoos are covered the less power she has. If they are fully covered she loses all her powers. The tattoos on her back are not affected by this weakness

Weaknesses: Water – Being a fire elemental she cannot come in contact with large bodies of water without risk of dying. Also her powers stop working if she is completely drenched in water. She cannot swim. Only water stops her powers from working anything else that would put a normal fire out would have no effect.

**-Scale-**

These next things are on a scale, 1 is far below average, 5 is average and 10 is peak human capability (no natural human can go beyond 10). If they have powers like super strength or speed etc. which would put the scale over 10 put a + after it

Strength: 7

Speed: 7

Stamina: 7

Endurance: 7

Durability: 10 +

Agility: 7

Reflex speed: 7

Intelligence: 7

Willpower: 7

Perception: 7

Mental Defence: 7

Control of Powers: 10

Total: 90

**-Personality- **

How do they act towards family: As an elemental she loves them unconditionally, and would do anything to keep them safe

How do they act towards friends: doesn't have any (yet)

How do they act towards strangers: if she needs something from them she acts friendly or flirts with them if not she's hostile

How do they act toward heroes: In a fight she pours on the heat (pardon the pun) and doesn't give them a chance to fight back. When not in a fight she flirts with them male and female alike.

How do they act in battle personality wise: vicious and unrelenting

Overall personality: antisocial, flirty, adventurous, aggressive, and violent

Quirks: Makes flames dance between her fingers when bored. She tends to burn things just for kicks.

**-General Information-**

Personal History: Part of a family of elemental magic users Jesse was given her tattoos of the elements when she came of age (12 for her family). She chose the power of fire in honour of her grandmother. When she turned 15 she was given her tattoos of the body and chose the ones of durability and regeneration in honour of her grandfather. She will receive her tattoos of the mind when she turns 18 and the ones of spirit when she's 21.

She lived and trained with her family until she had received her body tattoos. Her father (who could control wind) then told her that all elementals must undergo a rite of passage. From the day an elemental receives their body tattoos until the day they turn 18 they must survive in the mortal realm by any means necessary. As long as she never revealed the entrance to their realm and always respected her family she could do as she saw fit to survive.

Doing as her ancestors had done for a thousand years she set out on her rite of passage. She struggled to survive during the first 6 months in the mortal until one day she used her powers to save a man from a bunch of crooks. The man rewarded her and hired her as his bodyguard. The man died of natural causes a year later but as she had gotten a taste for violence and combat so she began hiring herself out as a mercenary to the highest bidder.

Family: Aero (Father, Mortal Name), Hydra (Mother, Mortal Name) Two younger brothers who do not have mortal names

Favourite past times: fighting, dancing, dating, exploring

Favourite food: Anything (human food all tastes delicious to an Elemental)

Talents: singing, playing the Z'arl (Elemental version of a flute only it creates images that complement the tune they are playing using their elemental power

Likes: nature, animals

Dislikes: pollution, people harming animals for no reason

Fear(s): Water

Any other additional information: (anything you think I may have left out or you think is important)


	4. Hero OC Sheet

**Here is the copy and paste version**

**If at any time your confused with the sheet look back at the explanatory version for guidance. If your still not sure PM me and I will help**

**-Basic-**

Name:

Nicknames:

Superhero Name:

Identity:

Race:

Citizenship:

Gender:

Date of Birth:

Age:

Blood Type:

Possible leader:

Mentor:

Recurring character:

**-Origin Chapter- **

Location:

Origin Story:

**-Appearance-**

If you have a pic of your character link it here (remember to leave gaps otherwise it may not appear in the PM, if it doesn't appear send it in a review) but please fill the form in as well as it makes it easier for me.

Hair:

Eye Colour:

Body type:

Height:

Weight:

Skin colour:

**-Clothing-**

**Public attire**

You don't have to follow this; it just makes it easier for me. If you have a pic then link it as well (remember the spaces).

Top:

Bottoms:

Shoes:

Other:

Jewellery:

**Superhero attire****: **

**Future Appearance**;

Hair:

Body type:

Height:

Weight:

Superhero attire:

**-Powers/Abilities/Equipment-**

Power type:

Powers: (if any)

Abilities:

Paraphernalia:

How did they get their Powers/Abilities/Equipment:

Limits:

Weaknesses:

Future powers/abilities/equipment:

Part 1

Part 2

Part 3

Part 4

Part 5

Part 6

Part 7

Twenty years in the future

**-Scale-**

Strength:

Speed:

Stamina:

Endurance:

Durability:

Agility:

Reflex speed:

Intelligence:

Willpower:

Perception:

Mental Defence:

Control of Powers:

Total:

**-Personality- **

Relationship:

What type of person would they fall for:

How do they act toward love interest:

How do they act towards family:

How do they act towards friends:

How do they act towards strangers:

How do they act toward villains:

How do they act in battle personality wise:

Overall personality:

Quirks:

**-General Information-**

Personal History:

Family:

Favourite Colour(s):

Favourite scent(s):

Favourite Animal(s):

Favourite past times:

Favourite food:

Talents:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Fear(s):

Any other additional information:


	5. Villain OC Sheet

**Here is the villain creation sheet**

**-Basic-**

Name:

Nicknames:

Supervillain Name:

Identity:

Race:

Citizenship:

Gender:

Age:

Blood Type:

Criminal Type: (what sort of criminal are they; assassins, thieves, crime lords etc.)

**-Appearance-**

If you have a pic of your character link it here (remember to leave gaps otherwise it may not appear in the PM, if it doesn't appear send it in a review) but please fill the form in as well as it makes it easier for me.

Hair:

Eye Colour:

Body type:

Height:

Weight:

Skin colour:

**-Clothing-**

**Public attire**

You don't have to follow this; it just makes it easier for me. If you have a pic then link it as well (remember the spaces).

Top:

Bottoms (pants, skirt etc.):

Shoes:

Other:

Jewellery:

**Supervillain attire: **describe their costumes

**-Powers/Abilities/Equipment-**

Power type:

Powers: (if any)

Abilities: (martial arts, acrobat skills with weapons etc.)

Paraphernalia: (equipment)

How did they get their Powers/Abilities/Equipment:

Limits:

Weaknesses:

**-Scale-**

These next things are on a scale, 1 is far below average, 5 is average and 10 is peak human capability (no natural human can go beyond 10). If they have powers like super strength or speed etc. which would put the scale over 10 put a + after it

Strength:

Speed:

Stamina:

Endurance:

Durability:

Agility:

Reflex speed:

Intelligence:

Willpower:

Perception:

Mental Defence:

Control of Powers:

Total:

**-Personality- **

How do they act towards family:

How do they act towards friends:

How do they act towards strangers:

How do they act toward heroes:

How do they act in battle personality wise:

Overall personality:

Quirks:

**-General Information-**

Personal History:

Family:

Favourite past times:

Favourite food:

Talents:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Fear(s):

Any other additional information: (anything you think I may have left out or you think is important)


End file.
